


Closer

by talitha78



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kirk/Spock vid using only footage from Star Trek into Darkness (Star Trek XII).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Title:** Closer  
 **Song Artist:** Joshua Radin  
 **Fandom:** _Star Trek into Darkness (Star Trek XII)_  
 **Character/Relationship:** Jim Kirk/Spock  
 **Length:** 2:48  
 **Warnings:** Some violence.  
 **Vid Summary:** _A tear from your eye brings me home._

**Downloadable versions:** [Closer on Livejournal](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/284266.html) and [Closer on Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/251745.html).

 

Also posted on **Tumblr** : [Closer on Tumblr](http://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/52016749874/a-kirk-spock-vid-for-star-trek-into-darkness).


End file.
